milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
School Dance
School Dance is the 18th episode in the first season of [[Milo Murphy's Law|Milo Murphy's Law]]. Episode Synopsis Amanda is concerned that Milo will ruin everything at her carefully orchestrated school dance. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota investigate Milo while Chad, Melissa, and Zack are convinced the two are vampire hunters after Mr. Drako. Plot Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are given their next pistachio mission: to put support stakes by each plant at a pistachio farm. After taking a look at the map that Gretchen eventually left for them - after time traveling to do it yesterday - Cavendish asks Mr. Block about Milo. Hearing that without proof he shouldn't care about the kid, Cavendish decides to find Milo and try to discover something about him. That evening, Milo and co. walk into their school's gym to the Niagara Falls-themed dance. Amanda was head of every committee. While they tell her to have fun, she gestures towards Lydia, who she told to have fun for her. Amanda spends half the dance worrying about Murphy's law. As Dakota and Cavendish arrive seeking information on Milo, Chad sees their stakes and believes they are vampire hunters out to kill Mr. Drako. He tells Zack and Melissa and the three agree to protect Mr. Drako. As Amanda reaches her breaking point the power goes out and she loses all hope of a perfect dance. Milo sets to work fixing the dance in the dark, losing his shoe to spilled glue in the process, while the time agents follow him to a fuse box and accidentally send the band away after Cavendish drops their temporal transporter. After the power comes back on Amanda is amazed by the upgraded decorations and finds the shoe. Cavendish and Dakota start to leave before Chad, Zack and Melissa block their path and tell them that they are on a dangerous path, the children talking about Mr. Drako and the time travelers thinking it is Milo. The time travelers get past them before bumping into Mr. Drako, apologizing and leaving. After Milo notices the missing band and he calls Zack, Melissa, and Mort so they can fill in for them. Amanda searches for the shoe's owner. When Lydia points to Milo's foot, Amanda gives him his shoes back and asks him to dance, but he is busy and she tells Lydia to take five as she wants to have fun for herself. Back at their headquarters, the time travelers are scolded by Mr. Block for abandoning their mission and then accidently sending the band to him. Transcript Songs * ''I Need A Little TLC'' * ''Just Roll With It'' Gallery "|School_Dance.png}} Notes International Airings * June 16, 2017 (Southeast Asia) * August 8, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) Trivia *Melissa's eyes are several shades darker than usual throughout this episode. * Milo knows how to operate a fuse box. * Cavendish's goggles have a night vision feature. *When Amanda points to Lydia having fun for her, the person directly behind Lydia looks like an exact twin of Lydia except for the color of her clothes. Errors *During an overview of the gym, a background character, the brown-haired boy in a blue and white striped polo shirt, is seen in two places at once. He is seen by the snack table talking of two other kids and on the dance floor with a black haired girl in a blue light shirt. **Additionally, there is a scene where Joni appears in two spots. * After I Need A Little TLC finishes and Milo runs past the crowd when Cavendish and Dakota spot him Dakota's night vision goggles glow yellow, when the camera closes in on them, however, they glow green. *When Milo knocks over the glue bottle, the spilled glue makes a single half circle puddle who's flat edge is against the vertical part of the step, but when Milo loses his shoe there are two round puddles and neither are touching the step. *In the scene where the lights come back on, the bleachers can be seen and there is no spilled glue. The same occurs as Amanda first stands up again. *When Amanda notices the stuck shoe, the glue bottle is gone. *The direction the stuck shoe is pointing changes from scene to scene. *When the first band is relocated by the quantum localizer, the bass vanishes with the bass player. Later when Just Getting Started takes the stage, Melissa plays that same bass. Allusions * Phineas and Ferb:'' In the last scene, while people are dancing under the melody of ''Just Roll with It'','' a girl in the bottom left is doing exactly the moves from ''Zubada, a Phineas and Ferb song. * ''Cinderella:'' Amanda had to look for her hero with just one of their shoes as a guide. * ''The Time Machine: The sign on the door of the room where Cavendish and Dakota get their next pistachio mission is a reference to the author of that time-travel classic book. Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Amanda Lopez *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *Chad *Kyle Drako *Mort Schaeffer *Bradley Nicholson *Ms. Murawski *Nolan Mitchell *Joni *Lydia *Mr. Block *Mr. Phillips *Gretchen References Category:S Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Milo Murphy Category:Balthazar Cavendish Category:Vinnie Dakota Category:Amanda Lopez Category:Milo's class